Haunted Hospital
by GumiGummy
Summary: Rin and Len discover the rumored haunted hospital and enter it curiously. But what if there is a vicious cannibal murderer in there waiting for them? And who is this mysterious woman who Rin keeps mentioning that saves her when she's in trouble? R&R!


**YAY my first fic! ^_^ I wanted to test out my horror writing techniques with gruesome horror :D HOW FUN IS THAT RIGHT? Anyways... I hope you enjoy my story :3**

* * *

My heart raced marathons as silent footsteps chased me. The pitter-pat of crimson dropped to the floor from the sharpened knife making almost a catchy beat. I turned left, then right, then left again until I thought the "creature" was left behind in dust. Or should I say rust, the stuff that blanketed the old iron floorings of the haunted hospital? Yeah, it's that old and that deserted that it is covered in red powdery rust.

I hid in the closest room, only to notice it to be blood stained red. The only noticeable object in the room that wasn't too dyed was a plastic school chair. I wonder who was "devoured" in this room? That stupid cannibalistic monster! If only my curiosity didn't bring everyone here, if only I wasn't so foolish.

"Your right, it's all your fault," A voice echoed from the faded doorway. A women covered in crimson licked her lips and leaned against the wall, running her fingers along the knife that she held in her hand, "Immature brats like you don't deserve to live, why don't you give up?"

"There's no way in hell I'm giving up to the likes of you!" I screamed, lifting the lone chair over my head for my defense.

"Silly girl thinks she can bother to try? She'll be dead before she attempts to give me a blow with that furniture," laughed the monster woman. She pointed the knife at me, laughing like the psycho she is. I was a fool.

* * *

"Len! Over here!" I waved my arms towards my brother and called his name over and over again. Crypton decided to let us Vocaloids take a break for a day so Miku, Len and I, Luka, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo and the rest of the crew planned out a simple picnic in the park, with a barbecue, frisbee and our annual Vocaloid dance off.

This dance off competition is more like a progress report that tells the rest of the Vocaloids to get out asses in shape before the next concert or else our popularity will drop. The closer you are to winning, the better chance you have of making it to the top. And this year, Len and I will kick everyones butts because we are dancing to- whoops! Thats a secret for now.

Len tossed the frisbee towards me, shouting "catch" in a high pitched voice. I jumped in the air, my feet feeling like they are anti-gravity, as I stretched for the flying disk. My fingers barely touched it before it flew over my head, landing in a patch of grass behind me, my feet suddenly feeling like lead as I fell back to the ground. I cursed at gravity before I reached for the frisbee.

"Don't throw it too far," Luka nagged at us, her big sister personality pushing in four wheel drive. I gave a whine but obeyed her command.

Miku smiled and sang a little bit as she tanned in the clear sunlight, not like she needed too anyway. She was always popular, stupid green hair. Kaito focused all of his attention on not letting any drop of Ice-cream melt, I'm surprised he's not fat. Maybe he wears that scarf all the time to sweat out his calories or something. Gumi is stretching, Gakupo is humming vocals to a song to himself and the other Vocaloids are practicing dancing. So normal.

I glided the frisbee towards Len and it landed peacefully in his hands. He giggled before tossing it back. Master stood at the top of a stage that was decorated with ribbons and a large sign that says in big bold letters CRYPTON. He was smiling with his usual kind blue eyes, his flipped dark brown hair swayed in the wind as he tapped at the microphone.

"Hey guys! Welcome to the annual Vocaloid Picnic and Barbecue!" He introduced, receiving a small applaud, "We will be celebrating the dance off soon, so get ready, or else you'll be blown off your feet by everyone else's dance moves!" He shook his hips a little and most of us sweat dropped, except Teto who was too ignorant to realize how bad he sucks at dancing, "I hope everyone has a good time!" He gleamed and sparkled before jumping off the stage and conversing with the contestants.

"Len-kuuun! We're gonna win because we are dancing to-!"

"Shhhh! Quit yelling, everyones gonna hear you! Besides, we don't want them to know our song!" Len interrupted, covering my mouth to prevent me from yelling. I bit his hand hard, and he cried out in pain, holding his wounded hand, "That hurt Rin, what was that for!" He complained, pissed.

"You covered my mouth, and it annoyed me," I said bluntly, before grabbing our frisbee and continuing our game of frisbee, even though it became instantly harder for Len to play because of his hand. Whoops.

"Its time for the contestants to join the stage," the voice echoed across the park. Master applauded a little before he called whoever was supposed to go on the stage first. Of course it was last years winner, the ever-popular Hatsune Miku. It seemed like everyone groaned as she prnaced to the stage, doing her original World is Mine dance, the one she does every year, but seems to never get old. The Luka and her Luka Luka Night Fever dance, and etcetera down till it was our turn.

I bounced on the stage happily, and Len stumbled shyly behind me, he gets a little stage fright. We were both wearing sweatshirts with creepy little faces on the hoods. When the music started playing, my body moved on its own, adrenaline possessing my every being to move, even the sweat that trickled down my face.

"A 524! Kreud, Freud! Whatever makes you snap. Tell me now, what should I do?" I sang, my voice resonating inside my head. Ah, so refreshing~.

We finished the song with a trademark twin, hip linking finale, a common thing for us since we are twins. Everyones jaws seemed to drop with surprise, then applauded loudly. Miku, frustrated, threw her temper-tantrum, which was inevitable. Since it was like she already lost, which she did. I jumped on Lens back, and hugged him tight, which ending up with him falling flat on his face.

"Ow, Rin-chan..." He groaned, rubbing a the pain away from his face.

"Lighten up Len, we won!" I almost danced, but I figured I'd break his back if I tried.

"How'd you know, someone else could be better than us, he never even came up with the results yet," Len sighed before shoving me off. I giggled before clinging to him once again.

"But we were amazing! A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!" I spelled out for him, still giggly, "Wanna play more frisbee?"

"Would I!" Len cheered before sprinting to the frisbee field. He laughed before gliding it towards me, but maybe that was the mistake right there. The mistake that may have costed us our lives, and have driven my curiosity to the max. That was the moment Len tossed that frisbee into a creepy forest behind me, the really creepy one Luka-nii says not to go in. The one where the so named haunted hospital lays, untouched, unexplored because it's rumored that whoever goes in never comes out. A simple mistake that may kill us.

* * *

**Yay~! My first Fanfic! R&R please, but if you don't have anything nice to say, just duct-tape your mouth shut. Also, I don't mind constructive ****criticism but please don't be too harsh T^T. And you guys also can probably tell I was listening to Evil Food Eater Conchita while writing the beginning. I don't own any Vocaloid's and I only own my words. **


End file.
